100 years later
by from kristen to ashes
Summary: It has been 100 years since Edward has had contact with any human being, but when a strange teen runs away from home to the "abandond" mansion Edward and her both are in for a suprise.


Chapter 1

Snow fell softly in the small town in which life was perfect. Everyone knew everyone else, and was always happy. The houses always matched, as well as the cars, clothing, and people. All people loved this life, simple and sweet. Well, all accept one girl. She hated every aspect of life. nothing was every special or unique. Nothing had meaning or passion. And because of these thoughts, she stood out. And because of this people, didn't like her very much. Not that she cared. This girl would be perfectly fine with out them. So that's exactly what she decided to do. There was, after all, only one place that truly, had no one present. Or that everyone thought was abandoned.  
A thing shadowy figure made her way up the steep hill. She was wearing black and white striped tights, a black and dull green plaid skirt. Her shirt was black and had the words "not another sheep" written on it with a white out pen. It was obvious she had made these clothes her self. Long black hair whipped about in the wind, and it was easy to see it had been dyed that way on account of her blonde roots. She was chilled to the bone and shuddering from the falling snow. Her pale skin was covered in goose bumps. She finally reached the old mansion. She gasped when she saw a skeleton in a leather jacket and blue jeans. The girl still walked through the garden to the large doors. It was frozen solid. She pounded on the door with her fists, trying to open it. The girl tried kicking it, but it didn't budge. She broke down crying, thinking this is a bad idea. She was cold, tired, and sick, and going back down the hill wasn't an option. Even if she was bodily able climb back down, her mind wouldn't take it. She was too stubborn. She just sat there leaning against the door crying silently, until she passed out from the cold.

Edward stared out the broken window of his mansion. The snow was falling steadily now, and he no longer need to carve the ice. He stared into his garden, where he could see the skeleton of Jim , who he had never regretted killing. Edward looked down upon his garden, he would need to plant new bushes to shape in the spring. Faintly in the snow he could make out foot prints. They led to his doorstep; where there was a lifeless looking figure slumped against the door. He quickly ran down the crooked stairs and through the inventor's lab to his front door. He opened it with a bit of trouble on account of his "hands" and the girl fell half way through the door. Edward dragged the pale girl through the door by putting his first fingers through the belt loops and moving backwards gently. He kicked the door shut and ran to get some blankets. He carefully grabbed some and spread them over her, even though they had holes in them from his hands. After a few minutes she began to warm up, and what little color that her skin held came back. Edward sat there, staring at her. She was the first human being he had seen in the past 100 years. Even with all this, he still looked to be 18 despite him being over 90 years old. He still acted only to be 14 or 15.A very naive, innocent teenager at that too. Finally she began to stir, and Edward hid his hands behind his back, not to frighten her.

Dull green eyes opened to see the strangest man she had ever seen. She inched back a bit, but then realized she was to week to do much of anything. She slumped back to the floor. And drew the blankets tighter to herself. They all were old and smelt of sugar cookies, and were covered in holes. She stared at the man's wild hair and scared face. "Whe-Where am I?" She asked him. "Who are you? How did I get here?" She asked sitting up weekly. His truthful innocent eyes looked at her. She hated when people looked at her. But his eyes did not judge, and she wasn't about to lash out at him for staring, like she would most people. Finally he opened his mouth to talk.  
"You are here, in my house. I am Edward. I found you." He said answering all her questions simply and straight forward. The girl looked at the way he held his hands behind his back.  
"I'm Gina. What are you holding..." She asked him.  
"You don't want to know."  
"Yes I do."  
"You'll be frightened."  
"I'm not afraid of anything."  
"It's very strange. You would no longer wish to talk to me."  
"I'm as strange as it gets besides maybe you now just show me!" Gina said to him jokingly.  
"Alright, just don't scream." Edward said. He showed her his hands. They were scissors. Gina stared at them in wonder. While most would have turned away, finding it disturbing, Gina leaned closer, not afraid at all. She gently touched them softly, so not to cut herself. It was the most fascinating, special thing she had seen in her whole life. She was about to ask him how his hands had become scissors, when she realized he was barley human. The tight black leather and belts he wore wasn't to look strange, it was to hold him together. His black hair was literally jet black, not dark brown like most. And it wasn't dyed either, dyed hair had roots of the hair's natural color, like her own.  
"You were invented here, weren't you?" She asked him now standing up. She looked at the lab in the next room. Edward nodded. "That's amazing." Gina told him. She now understood the large plant in the shape of a hand in the front lawn. She liked him for some reason. Gina then remembered the stories about the man with scissors for hands... they were true.  
"I came here for the same reason you came back. I can not be accepted." and for a few minutes, all they could do there was sit there, and understand one another.

Chapter 2

Edward stood in the old kitchen, cutting up some lettuce with great skill. This was what he was originally created for, and as soon as he found out Gina was a vegetarian he began preparing dinner. He really wanted her to like him. Not in a romantic way... no, Kim could never be replaced. But he hadn't had a friend in 100 years... and he wasn't about to lose one now. Gina was in the lab, satisfying her curiosity. He could hear a mass of metal clunking, and occasionally he heard her curse when something didn't work the way she wished. But more often he herd her laugh the way Edward's "father" had when he was succeeding in his inventions. Edward somehow managed to get the salad into a bowl, along with a few potato's he had cooked over one of the burners the old inventor used to cook at. He carried it some what clumsily to the lab, to find Gina inspecting the old assembly line, that was now working and steaming away. It was pouring out cookies at the other end, and Gina seemed smug at this fact. She saw Edward and turned the whole assembly line off, brining a few cookies with her.  
"Hey! I got the old cookie machine up and working again, only the salad assembly line is missing a part." Gina said. She then saw the salad chopped and the potatoes. "It all make's sense now. I personally like you better as a person than a lettuce chopper." She said as she took the bowl from him and placed it on the floor where she sat down. "Are you going to eat?" She asked him putting a long strand of black hair behind her ear.  
"No. I don't really need to eat." He said, sitting down anyways. He looked at the clock, which told that it was about 3 in the morning. Gina gave out a loud yawn after eating.  
"Hmm... have anyplace I can catch some z's?" She asked.  
"Catch z'? Oh, you mean sleep. Yes. I'll show you." Edward led her up to where he normally slept. The straw bed piled with blankets, and a collage of hands on the back wall. The room was filled with ice sculptures. Most of them were hands, but one was a girl, dancing in the snow. It was Kim. Gina stared at it in wonder. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.  
"Who's that?" Gina said, still staring at the sculpture.  
"Kim."  
"She's beautiful."  
"She was better in real life.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's fine. I haven't seen her in a long time."  
"That's horrible."  
"Yes."  
"You should go see her."  
"No."  
"Why not."  
"She's most likely long gone by now, and if not she'd be ashamed. I'd be as young as we were when we met, she's be much older."  
"It's shouldn't matter if it was real love."  
"I don't want to talk about this any more." He said backing away from Gina slightly. Her standing next to the sculpture made her realize how much they were alike. They both had natural blonde hair and green eyes. Skin both fair. He couldn't bare to look at either right now. He climbed up onto the roof through the large hole in the ceiling. He stabbed his fingers onto the ledge, and pulled himself up. Edward walked to the far side of roof. The moon was bright, and he could see all the way to the ocean from here. 90 years... and he missed Kim more not less. It was killing him inside. Edward stared at his hands... he hated them. Why couldn't he just be normal? Gina, Kim, and Kim's family had been the only few people to ever accept him. Sure, his creator did, but his creator had also died before Edward could be finished. That's why his hair was wild, his clothing keeping him together, and he had scissors for hands. Hands were the main thing he lacked... and he doubted he would ever get real hands. Edward also knew he would be alone for all eternity. Even if he did make friends, they would get old and die, while Edward would stay young and innocent. It was a fate he'd rather not face, but it was a choice that wasn't his.  
Gina felt horrible for making Edward feel so bad. But she did believe that he should go see Kim no matter how much things had changed. She Looked where he had motioned her to sleep... it was a small bed make of sweet smelling straw. She climbed into it with the blankets he had gotten earlier and curled up to keep in warmth. Gina noticed the old newspapers on the wall. One headlined "Boy Born without Eyes Reads with His Hands". It didn't take much for her to figure out why that was up there. She sighed and looked through the large gaping hole in the ceiling. It had collapsed in on it self long ago while Wendy, Edward, and Jim had fought. She knew the story well enough to piece together things about this house. She stared at the ice sculptures. Why is it that anything different is shunned? Why is it that anyone less than normal is considered not worthy of normal people? What is normal for crying out loud! Gina thought. Soon her eyelids grew heavy, and she drifted into sleep.


End file.
